1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resistive memory cell, and more particularly, to a resistive memory cell with adjustable read margin.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancements in electronic technologies, electronic products have become a necessary tool in daily lives. In response to data storage functions required by the electronic products, many non-volatile memories including the resistive memory have been proposed.
In conventional art, after memory cells of the resistive memory have been through set-reset cycle, there is a certain chance that high and low impedance transformation failure may occur. Statistically, a percentage for such transformation failure to occur is approximately 35%. Such high percentage of the transformation failure can lead to a lowered reliability for storing data by the resistive memory which significantly degrades performance of the resistive memory.
In order to overcome the aforesaid problem, a method of utilizing complementary resistances of two memory cells has been proposed in conventional art for data storing operation. However, the aforesaid problem cannot be solved by such method since the stored data cannot be read if the transformation failure occurs on one of the two memory cells.